gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Paleto Score
|location = Liquor Ace, Sandy Shores |target = Blaine County Savings Bank |fail = Wasted Busted Burrito destroyed The crew was abandoned Getaway vehicle was destroyed |reward = $464,395 Small Town, Big Job Achievement/Trophy Minigun |unlocks = Derailed |unlockedby = Predator Military Hardware |protagonists = Michael De Santa Trevor Philips Franklin Clinton |todo = Go to the pier. (Michael) Park the van near the bank entrance. (Michael) Go inside the bank. (Michael) Go to the vault. (Trevor) Take out the cops. Take out the helicopter. (Trevor) Shoot the fence down. Hold off the military. Go to Michael and Trevor. (Franklin) Go to the factory. (Franklin) Go to the railway plaform. Get on the train. }} The Paleto Score is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the fourth heist mission in the game that protagonists Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips, and Franklin Clinton execute. Preparation In order to perform the heist, Michael or Trevor must perform a side-mission (Heist Setup) to get the necessary equipment. Only one preparation mission has to be performed, Military Hardware requires stealing a military convoy that is driving around in Grand Senora Desert. Mission The crew drives to Paleto Bay, where they drop off Franklin, and then go to the bank entrance. They get out of the van and inside the bank. Inside, Trevor will shoot out the camera, causing the alarm to go off. Trevor and Michael handle crowd control while the gunman welds the safe deposit box room's door open with a blowtorch. Michael impatiently kicks the door open after it has been weakened and starts to steal money. Meanwhile, Trevor sees cops outside, talking about killing the alarm guy. He fires a warning shot and shouts that they have hostages. The officers take cover behind their cruiser and tell dispatch that the 2-11 (armed robbery) is confirmed and they need everything they have. Michael, Trevor, and the gunman all convene in the safe deposit box room and collect all the money - consistently $8,016,020. Police have now swarmed and surrounded the bank entrance, the deputy sheriff orders them to surrender and let the hostages go so they can "talk like gentlemen". With all guns trained on the doors, the three men emerge and now don heavy weaponry and body armor acquired from the military convoy. Trevor brings out a minigun, scaring and shocking the police. They take out the cops, including a helicopter, which crashes into a nearby apartment building. The crew heads through the remains of it, and into the backyards of a few houses. After escaping past the houses, NOOSE now appear, and the crew makes its way down the street, and eventually into a construction yard. If an unskilled gunman is chosen, he will be crushed by a police car at this point - his weapon and money bag can be collected near his body, allowing the player to retain the ~$2.5 million held within. If a skilled gunman is chosen, the police car won't show up at all. The Military shows up, bringing a few Rhinos and many soldiers. A Cargobob will appear, flying a Rhino past them. Franklin, still in charge of the getaway after the original plan (him waiting in a boat in the bay collecting the money and then escaping) is botched, finds a Dozer and drives it towards the crew, while they desperately hold off the military onslaught, guaranteed to lose ~$20,000 in the process. Once Franklin arrives, Michael and Trevor escape in the bucket of the Dozer. Franklin dodges a few tanks and drives to the Cluckin' Bell chicken factory, where the three enter. Eventually, they get to the railway platform, and hold off one last wave of soldiers. If the gunman is alive, he'll help by distracting and holding back some of the soldiers outside, while eventually slipping out of Paleto Bay on his own. If he is killed, then the trio will be forced to engage all the soldiers on their own in the factory. A train eventually arrives at the factory, and the three protagonists jump on and escape. Nightfall comes and the crew leaves the train after arriving in Sandy Shores. Agent Sanchez soon approaches the players, leaving with the majority of the take (78%; ~$6.23 million), after dividing up the relatively small remainder (~$1.75 million) between the three characters (~$425,000 - $463,000 cut, per character). Michael says to split up, as the authorities will be looking for a group of three. Trevor and Franklin drive off in a Utility Truck, leaving Michael by himself. Maximum Revenue Although a cheap gunman will be killed and incur casualty expenses, this is still less money than Packie, Chef or Gus would cost. Daryl Johns is the cheapest (9% with casualty costs), but strategically it would be better to use Norm Richards (10.5%) and save Daryl for the Big Score. Maximum gross take: ~ $8,016,020 (some will be lost during the fight) FIB cut: (78%): ~ $6,252,496 Maximum net take: ~ $1,763,524 Lester's cut (12%): ~ $210,414 Crew cut (Daryl, 9%): ~ $158,717 Crew cut (Norm, 10.5%): ~ $185,170 Michael's cut: ~ $464,395 (w/ Daryl) or $455,577 (w/ Norm) Franklin's cut: ~ $464,395 (w/ Daryl) or $455,577 (w/ Norm) Trevor's cut: ~ $464,395 (w/ Daryl) or $455,577 (w/ Norm) Mission Objectives *Get in the van. - (Michael) *Go to the pier. - (Michael) *Park the van near the bank entrance. - (Michael) *Go inside the bank. - (Michael) *Go to the safe. - (Michael) *Go to the vault. - (Trevor) *Take out the Cops. *Take out the helicopter. - (Trevor) *Shoot the fence down. *(Optional) Pick up the money bag. - (Michael or Trevor) (Only if the player selected a bad gunman) *Hold off the military. - (Michael or Trevor) *Go to Michael and Trevor. - (Franklin) *Go to the factory. - (Franklin) *Go to the railway platform. - (Michael, Trevor or Franklin) *Hold off the military. - (Michael, Trevor or Franklin) *Get on the train. - (Michael, Trevor or Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Let it Rain - Fire over 4000 bullets. **Trevor's minigun is essential. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 50%. **Michael's special ability is useful, concentrate on body shots. *Time - Complete within 16:00. **Skip cutscenes, consistently move 'forward'. *Collateral Damage - Cause $1,000,000 damage in Paleto Bay. **Destroy the gas station on the left when the player first leaves the bank - shoot a pump. Aftermath Cluckin' Bell Stock In the aftermath of the gun battle inside its Paleto Bay plant, and the destruction of the surrounding area, Cluckin' Bell stock will plummet by approximately 39.99% upon completion of this mission. This stock will remain at its depressed value until completion of The Third Way, where it will shoot up by approximately 66.89%. But be warned - Cluckin' Bell's falling stock price does not affect the stock its competitor, Taco Bomb, in any way. Weazel News (Radio) 'Sleepy town of Paleto Bay wakes up to violent bank robbery.'' Blaine County Savings Bank in quiet Paleto Bay was robbed by three men who escaped in suits made of body armor. The bank robbers engaged in a rolling gun battle with police through the quiet town's main street and it is believed that a fourth accomplice aided their escape. This is the second time Paleto Bay has been in the news of late; after recent allegations of corruption in its police force." The Senora Beacon Newspaper "If you don't own a gun, go out and buy one. If you already own some guns, go out and buy some more. If your criminal record, age, or bill of mental health prevents you from purchasing a gun at a gun store, go to a fair or become an antique gun collector. Three criminals went into the Blaine County Savings Bank in Paleto Bay earlier today, and came out covered from head to toe in body armour with the contents of several safety deposit boxes in bags on their backs. Paleto Bay has some of the highest gun ownership per capital in the country, but there's no one wishing that number wasn't even higher today." Bleeter Posts *@PaletoJeremy - "In complete shock. Paleto Bay looks like Fallujah right now. Whole place torn apart. If this doesn't bring traffic to my blog, nothing will." *@isaacnewdong - "I caught a glimpse of the crew that hit the Blaine County Savings Bank while I was cowering in a pool of my own waste - you should have seen the crazy space age armor they had on. Like something out of a video game for real!!" Soundtrack Gallery ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS2.png|Get in the '''van. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS3.png|Go to the '''pier. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS4.png|Park the van near the '''bank entrance. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS5.png|Go '''inside the bank. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS6.png|The crew taking everyone inside the bank hostage. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS8.png|Michael kicking the vault door open. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS22.png|Take out the '''Cops. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS23.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS24.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS25.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS26.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS27.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS28.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS29.png|Take out the '''helicopter. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS30.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS31.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS32.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS33.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS34.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS35.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS36.png|Shoot the '''fence down. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS37.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS38.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS39.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS40.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS41.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS42.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS43.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS48.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS49.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS50.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS52.png|A Cargobob bringing a Rhino tank into action. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS53.png|SWITCH to Franklin. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS54.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS55.png|Go to Michael and 'Trevor. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS57.png|Go to the '''factory. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS58.png| ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS59.png|Go to the '''railway platform. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS60.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS61.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS62.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS63.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS64.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS65.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS66.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS67.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS68.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS69.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS70.png ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS71.png|Get on the '''train. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS72.png|The trio getting into the train car. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS75.png|Andreas Sanchez arriving to check on the crew. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS82.png|Franklin, Michael and Trevor receiving their shares. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS91.png|Franklin and Trevor getting into the Utility Truck. ThePaletoScore-GTAV-SS92.png|Heist passed. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_52_-_The_Paleto_Score_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|The Paleto Score Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_52_-_The_Paleto_Score_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_52_-_The_Paleto_Score_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *In the beta, Franklin had the option to use a tank rather than a Dozer to save the rest of the crew. *The brazen takeover of the bank, heavy suits of body armor worn by the crew, and the large shootout with police is reminiscent of the February 28, 1997 North Hollywood bank robbery with the exception of The Paleto Score is a success instead of everyone defeated. It's possible the in-game heist was inspired by this event. **One of the robbers in the North Hollywood bank robbery had the same last name as Trevor. *If the player chooses Packie to be a gunman on this heist, he will mention Niko, Derrick, Michael, and the events of Three Leaf Clover from ''Grand Theft Auto IV. He may also mention it again right before the first NOOSE team shows up. *Both Franklin's Dozer and Franklin himself are more durable while the Dozer is being driven. Despite Michael asking for a vehicle that can stand up to gunfire, the Dozer in free roam is notoriously easy to disable due to its exposed cab similar to the Fieldmaster. To balance this in the mission, Franklin takes reduced damage from all sources, and all enemies have much reduced accuracy than normal. Getting hit by a Rhino during the drive to the shootout is a fairly rare occurrence due to their accuracy is also reduced, and will likely never happen unless the player crashes. Because in Free Roam, the AI Rhino has the accuracy to shoot down even the P-996 LAZER Fighter Jet. *During the motion capture recording for this mission, the actors were wearing weights attached to their motion capture suits to make it look like they were struggling under the weight of the suits. *Also, in Packie's telling of the events of Three Leaf Clover, when mentioning Derrick, he will say, "God rest his soul." Which means one of two things: either Derrick is canonically killed in Blood Brothers or Derrick died sometime between the events of GTA IV and Grand Theft Auto V, as it is unknown whether Francis is alive or dead during GTA V. Packie is uncertain whether Niko Bellic is alive or dead. *During the battle in Paleto Bay, cops can be heard commenting on the crew's body armor. *It is possible that Franklin was originally meant to rob the bank lobby along with Michael and Trevor instead of the gunman in the final version, as an unfinished bomb suit can be found for him in the game files. *During the fight, if you have chosen Packie for the heist, he will state that the suit weighs 25 kilos, but in real life, such armor suits usually weigh from 70 to 90 kilos, making it very difficult to walk with it, and even more to use it in a fight (especially for Trevor as he's carrying the Minigun, a heavy weapon). *During the drive to the bank, Trevor asks everyone what their first bank job was like. Michael reveals that his first job was at a bank on the outskirts of Carcer City in 1988, making him the first Grand Theft Auto protagonist to ever been in or near Carcer City, as well as the first to mention it. *If the player visits Paleto Bay after doing the mission, he/she will still be able to see the wreckage of the helicopter that crashed and the destroyed apartment building. Strangely, the building will still be burning. It is also possible to visit the burning helicopter in Paleto Bay before even playing this mission, though it is thought to be a glitch. **This was fixed in the enhanced version. *The Cargobob and the Rhino that fly over the heads of the protagonists have infinite health and are thus, indestructible. Also, the winch is replaced by ropes over the tank, in order to get better grip, unlike the normal winch. **When that shows up, if the gunman is still alive, he'll tell the crew about that, or if dead, Michael will mention it. *After passing through fences, the NOOSE team arrives in two Police Riots, which are generally only seen in roadblocks, as well as in Sheriff Cruisers. *This mission can be seen in the first couple of seconds in the Official GTA V Trailer. In it, Michael, Franklin and Trevor are wearing their default outfits instead of their heist outfits and Lester along with the chosen gunmen aren't seen. *If the player did not not choose Rickie Lukens as the hacker in The Jewel Store Job, he will call Michael after this mission asking for a job. *This mission has the most unlocked weapons following it, they are the MG, Assault Shotgun and Minigun. *If the player destroys the car Norm Richards got stuck behind (if Norm had been chosen as the gunman), the explosion will throw the car away and Norm will walk away alive like a usual pedestrian. He does not shoot the police and isn't shot by them either. Also he cannot be shot by the player with gunfire. *This is the first storyline mission since The Jewel Store Job, and certainly the first heist mission, to actually score the protagonists a major financial reward, as most missions since the early heist have either had only a modest payout or no financial reward at all. In fact, Blitz Play actually costs for preparation but all the outcome went to the FIB. *An odd glitch may occur after the mission. Franklin and Trevor leave in a stolen utility van. If the player switches to Franklin, he will already be back in Los Santos, either driving the utility van or it will be parked nearby in lieu of his default vehicle. If the player then switches to Trevor, he'll be back in Blaine County -- and he also will either be driving the same utility van or it will be parked nearby, meaning that they both split instantly and there are two vans. *If Michael or Trevor commandeer a police car or similar vehicle during the escape through the backyards, the vehicle will suddenly vanish once they reach the wooden fences, forcing the player on foot once more. *There is a brief cutscene showing Trevor firing the minigun at the police before the military show up. After this cutscene, for some reason, the HUD will briefly indicate a number (varying from playthrough) as if the minigun has an actual magazine separate from the reserve ammunition. This has been fixed in the enhanced version of GTA V. *In the original version, Trevor has improved armor while Michael has improved health in this mission, provided by the suit. This has been changed in the enhanced version, giving both Michael and Trevor improved health instead. *Michael's black suit with blue shirt will appear with a unique striped tie and a pair of gloves that won't appear in his wardrobe at the end of the main storyline, unless the player completed The Jewel Store Job by the loud approach. *This is the only time in the game where the Military responds to a crime that the player committed despite remaining out of their vicinity (Fort Zancudo). *If players kill any civilians in the bank, the crew will remark on how killing hostages will make the cops come in right away. *Rarely, the player is able to actually destroy the Police Maverick as it triggers the scripted event. The result would be a tail-less, fully-destroyed helicopter still falling as if it loses control due to the gunshots and crashing to the building. *In the original version, the Sheriff Cruisers seen responding to the incident may not have their emergency lights on, even though sirens can be clearly heard. **This is corrected in the enhanced version, although for some reason, all cruisers in the cutscene (including the one that arrived first) have both sets of light bars together (the LED one below the rotating light bar). This is strange, as the car that arrived first in the cutscene before Trevor shows up with the shotgun does not have this issue. **Franklin asks 'how many dudes they got in this private army?' Despite it being the US Army in the mission not Merryweather. Navigation }}ru:The Paleto Score de:Das Ding in Paleto es:El golpe de Paleto pt:O Golpe de Paleto Bay pl:Skok w Paleto Paleto Score, The Paleto Score, The Paleto Score, The Category:Heists in GTA V